<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heda gets a new throne by The102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742627">Heda gets a new throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The102/pseuds/The102'>The102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heda's Handmaiden [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The102/pseuds/The102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heda's Handmaiden [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heda gets a new throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having Clarke suck her off during meetings was an efficient way to keep up the illusion that Clarke was no more than a handmaiden. However, it was becoming more evident that it wasn’t how Clarke preferred to show her submission in public. It was time to talk about it and Lexa was nervous although she wasn’t sure why. “Clarke, can you come here please?” Lexa asked. She was seated at their desk in their chambers in Polis. She had taken to working in there to be closer to Clarke without worrying about having to keep up their pretense. Anya was out training with the Guard and would be back shortly to join them for lunch. “Sure Lex, what’s up?” Clarke replied as she made her way from where she had been drawing on the couch in front of the fire. Lexa would never tire of watching her omega’s boobs sway when she walked. She would grant Clark release from her servitude as soon as she was able and gods she hoped Clarke wouldn’t give up the handmaiden look in private.</p><p>“I am learning more about you ai prisa and I can tell you do not very much enjoy sucking me off  during meetings. We need to keep up this charade until things have settled and I can release you from your servitude formally. I also do not want you doing things you do not like especially because you feel you have to.” Clarke looked a little sheepish at being found out, “Had the other leaders noticed too,” she wondered to herself. Clarke looked down at her feet until she felt Lexa’s hands on her. One on her chin coaxing her head up and the other stroking down her arm to hold her hand. Clarke loved soft Lexa and holding her hand had her swooning. As if reading her mind, Lexa reassured her, “No one else has noticed prisa, not even Indra. Of course, Anya too knows you don’t like it so much.”</p><p>Clarke opens her mouth to speak and has difficulty figuring out how to explain herself. “It’s not that I don’t want to please you and Anya, it’s just that, well,” Anya chose this moment to come home and Clarke could not be more relieved. Anya noticed their posture and slowly made her way over to them after shedding her light armor she wore when training. “Hi my loves, what’s up?” She asked, she had been trying out the sky slang when she could. It always made Clarke giggle and Lexa roll her eyes. “I was just explaining to prisa here that we know she doesn’t like giving us head in our meetings.” Lexa’s reply was as gentle as her hand that still held Clarke’s face. Anya sidled up behind Clarke wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. </p><p>“You know we only do it because we have to? Sha prisa?” Anya asked. Clarke could only nod that she did know. “Is there another way we could show our dominance that you prefer more?” The question made Clarke blush which was answer enough for the moment. Lexa and Anya shared a knowing look, their prisa was nervous to tell them what she wanted. Lexa stood at this and guided them all over to the couch, Anya stoking the fire before she joined them. “Prisa, you know we won’t judge you for telling us what you want. We want to know and don’t want to pressure you into doing things you don’t want to. It is important we talk about these things, you matter to us more than we could ever express. Please tell us what you want so we can make it happen for you.” Clarke couldn’t believe how soft Lexa was with her when she felt vulnerable. If the council could see them now, Heda would be challenged for sure. </p><p>“And just what would Titus say if he knew how much power you gave me?” Clarke asked to momentarily shift the focus from her. The thought of the bald man had both of her alphas growling and Clarke knew she had succeeded if only momentarily for her alphas rarely took their focus from her for long. With a growl, Anya replied, “Who the fuck cares about that dickhead anyway. Lex, if you would just let me kick him off the balcony like I asked…” Lexa’s glare told her to be quiet and a quick dart of Lexa’s eyes reminded Anya their focus was their omega. That was all it took for Anya to settle. While her reprieve was short, Clarke was no less grateful for it. She loved watching her alphas bristle, gods they were so sexy.</p><p>Clarke knew she had to start again and just as quickly, her blush returned. Talking about sex was so outside her wheelhouse, it was not ever something they discussed back on the Ark so openly unless it was alphas bragging about recent conquests or threatening what they’d like to do to some unwilling omega. That thought had Clarke shuddering for a whole nother reason and it did not go unnoticed by her alphas. If there was one thing they were, they were observant. “Prisa,” they said in unison and both wrapped themselves around her on either side. She never felt more safe than she did nestled between her loves. “Sorry, I, never mind, it was another life and I am still adjusting and remembering to live this one, in each moment,” Clarke apologized unnecessarily causing her alphas to hold her all the more tightly.</p><p>“Ok, I know I have to say it out loud.” She steeled her nerves and began. “Can I sit on your lap and fuck you instead?” This was not her only thought, only her first thought. “Sorry ai prisa, you cannot, it would put you seated higher than Heda and block her from seeing everyone” was Anya’s reply. “Blocking my view could also impede my ability to watch for threats against you. There are some ambassadors who are suspicious my feelings for you go beyond my cock.” Clarke sank a little at the denial. “How about I lay across you lap and let you finger me or spank me?” </p><p>“Hmm, that could work in theory, the arms of my throne though would cause you pain. Let’s keep exploring that one, I like that idea.” Having her fingers in Clarke’s pussy slowly working her up and denying her was extremely enticing. She’d of course have to spank her as well as a show of dominance. One Clarke happened to adore. “And Anya,” Lexa continued. “Since I stand, I could fuck into her pussy or ass more easily than you, Lex. I do so love watching her grab her ankles and spread her legs.” “Mmmmmmm” was all they heard from Clarke, they could smell her arousal building at the thought. “As long as you spank me too,” she said with a wink. “That can certainly be arranged ai prisa.” </p><p>“Let us go to the throne room and see about the armrests on my throne.” As they made their way to the throne room, they passed Raven and Clarke thought the brunette could help maybe. As Raven gave her Heda a soft bow of her head, Clarke raised an eyebrow in silent question. She got a curt nod in return so she piped up, “Hey Rae, got a minute?” “Sure Griff, anything for you.” She turned and followed them to the throne room. Clarke blushed again, talking about sexual stuff with her alphas was one thing, another sky person was worse. She thought about it a minute before she said, “We want to possibly modify Heda’s throne to be able to get the armrests out of the way.” Raven nodded her head already thinking about possibilities. When they arrived in the throne room, the four of them made their way to the throne. Lexa sat down and she could see Clarke considering how she could lay across her lap.</p><p>Clarke turned to Raven, “Can you hinge them to go up and down?” Sure, that would be easy. They talked a bit more about what would be needed. Clarke and her alphas left Raven to the job and made their way back to their room, Clarke dripping all the way. At the thought of Clarke bent over her lap, Heda felt her pants tighten. “Hodnes” Anya breathed out. The sight of her mate hard made her hard. The dripping omega and her hard alphas barely made it back to their rooms. “Clarke, when we return, we shall practice.” Clarke groaned at the thought of being splayed across Lexa’s lap.</p><p>Lexa sat in one of the chairs at the table and had Clarke over her in a heartbeat. She threw Clarke’s skirt onto her back and spanked down hard twice onto Clarke’s ass. Clarke danced in arousal, squirming all over Lexa’s lap making a mess on Lexa’s pants. This earned her another smack and before Clarke could even register the sting, Lexa was pushing knuckle deep with two fingers into her soaked pussy. “Leeeeexxxxxxx,” she moaned. Smack was all that could be heard in response. “You shall call me Heda, skaigada. You are Heda’s handmaiden and you will act like it.” The strong words evoked an even stronger reaction in Clarke. “Sh-sha Heda” she moaned out. “Better,” Lexa soothed as she returned her fingers to Clarke’s soaked center. <br/>Clarke isn’t sure how long she laid across Heda’s lap, fingers barely moving inside her. Whenever she squired or moaned, she earned a hard spank to her already red ass. She wanted really wanted, no, needed Lexa to move inside her.</p><p>Lexa looked up to see Anya’s dripping cock and got lost watching Anya lazily stroke herself. This was all Lexa could handle before she ordered Anya to strip. She flipped Clarke around in her lap so she was sitting with her hard dick sheathed in Clarke’s pussy while Clarke was bent over at the waist in her lap. It was hard to rut into her at this angle and she thought it would be easier if Clark had something to help support her weight. “Anya, push that other chair under Clarke. Clarke grab hold of the sides and fuck me while you support you own weight.” “Sha Heda” was heard in tandem as both of her mates replied. </p><p>“Anya, look how pretty she is laid out like this. Maybe my throne needs a footrest as well.” Anya hummed at this while still stroking her hardness. She had sped up to match the speed of Clarke’s thrusts and when she came, she came all over Clarke’s back. Clarke mewled at the feeling of being marked by her alpha and increased her thrusts all the more. Clarke needed more stimulation to cum so she begged, “Please Heda, I need more.” In one swift motion, Lexa picked Clarke up, still sheathed inside her and made her way to the bed. She told Anya to lay on her back and then put Clarke on her hands and knees above her. A sharp spank was all Clarke needed to begin fucking herself on her Heda’s cock again. Anya began playing with Clarke’s swaying tits, catching one in her mouth while she kneaded the other in her hand. </p><p>At Clarke’s moan, she moved her other hand down to Clarke’s dripping center and began playing with her clit, alternating between slow and fast circles. This left Lexa to watch in awe. She moved her hand around to gather up some of Clarke’s slick which she used as lube to thrust one and then two fingers in and out of Clarke’s ass. Ever since they had double knotted her, Clarke took their fingers with ease. Watching as her fingers dipped and scissored their way in and out of her omega’s ass brought her closer to the edge. “Cum for us, prisa” was all she needed to hear to spill herself over the edge into mind altering orgasm, Lexa not far behind.</p><p>With Anya still rock hard, putting off her own needs for Clarke’s and in complete submission to her mate, Anya had left her dick alone. When Clarke fell off to the side, Lexa saw how red and angry Anya’s head was. With a look, she told Anya to hold still. Lexa shifted Clarke onto her back and ran her hand through their gathered cum before spreading it up and down Anya’s cock. When she had decided Anya’s dick was wet enough, Lexa sank down onto it. Anya sat up and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s back as they worked together to bring Anya sweet release. It didn’t take long. It never takes long before she is dumping all she has inside Lexa’s ass. </p><p>After they all awoke from a nap, they finally all sat down to have lunch. Watching as Clarke sat down in the chair she had used as leverage, Lexa remembered her idea. She explained what she had been thinking about adding a fuck rest (she thought foot rest didn’t quite describe it accurately) to her throne. After a bit of talking, Clarke grabbed her sketch pad and they worked up a drawing that would be taken to the carpenters. The fuck rest was long enough that even if Anya wanted to join for some double penetration, she could. Lexa couldn’t wait so she summoned a guard to deliver the drawings to the carpenter immediately with strict instructions to begin straight away. </p><p>The day had finally come when Lexa’s throne had been finished. It was just in time for a meeting with all the clans, skaikru included. Clarke hoped that it would be her mom and Kane at the meeting instead of some knothead alpha like Pike or Jaha. As promised, well, Anya had promised herself the day of their ceremony, Clarke had a lovely cushion to kneel on by Heda’s throne for all official business. When Titus had questioned it, Lexa did not hesitate to throw Anya under the proverbial bus. Titus had tried to say that Anya couldn’t do anything without Heda’s say so. Titus hadn’t had much nice to say about her throne either. He was one of those alphas that thought a handmaiden, especially an omega handmaiden belonged with her knees on a hard surface with her face stuffed between an alpha’s legs. When Lexa had learned he believed this, she banned him from ever taking another handmaiden. It thankfully had been a very long time since he had had one.</p><p>Clarke began the meeting on her little pillow, ever thankful that Anya had it made and Lexa had allowed it. The meeting quickly got boring as clans fought over menial things. She decided it was time for some fun. She tapped Clarke on her shoulder and signaled for her to lay across Heda’s lap. The arms were lifted as she made her way into the position. She purposely turned herself so she would not have to look at Kane or Pike. She wondered where her mom was doing while simultaneously being was glad she wasn’t there. Pike grinned ear to ear when he saw her prone form across Heda’s lap, “Right where she belongs,” he thought to himself. He had no idea.</p><p>Once Clarke was situated, with her naked boobs hanging in her face, she felt Heda lift her skirt as if leafing through maps in her office. She felt bare, on display like that and hadn’t really felt so bare since the ceremony. It didn’t take long before she started dripping onto Heda’s pants. Heda had taken her flat hand and rested it on Clarke’s bare ass cheek, kneading it every so often. After a while of this, Clarke couldn’t handle it anymore and began to squirm. Lexa didn’t hesitate to spank her ass hard; one, two, three in quick succession. Clarke could not hold back her moan. She felt more than heard Heda chuckle. The shifting pushing Heda’s hardness into Clarke’s stomach. What Clarke wouldn’t give to feel it pushing into her soaked pussy.</p><p>Every time Clarke writhed in search of much needed friction, she was spanked. Lexa never stopped the meeting, simply hitting her hard on her already bright red ass. Lexa had used Clarke’s back as an armrest for her non-spanking arm and began playing with Clarke’s ass crack. This made Clarke wiggle more, which led to more spankings, which led to more moaning. Finally Lexa was hard enough for her to not be able to ignore it. Especially when Clarke had figured out she could press into it subtly whenever Lexa spanked her. This is perhaps why Lexa had played with her ass crack.</p><p>With two swift taps to the middle of Clarke’s back, Clarke rose, red faced and soaked. She didn’t have to wonder long what Heda might do to her next when Heda pointed to the fuckrest in front of her. Clarke knew this meant for her to lie prone to be Heda’s cock sheath. She did as she was instructed, the fuckrest had spots cut out of the sides for her legs. She nestled herself on Heda’s cock with her legs in the cut outs and began fucking Heda. She had to stay on her stomach as to not be sitting in front of Lexa as they had discussed earlier. This caused quite a display for all the clan leaders and ambassadors. Her tits staying put as the rest of her rocked. Everyone except Pike and a few of his goon guards was respectful. There were many other handmaidens in the room performing their own services. </p><p>Clarke had been warned she had to remain quiet and make more of a show of servicing her alpha than seeking her own orgasm. She was allowed a few quiet moans but as she began rocking faster, she couldn’t help how loud she moaned when Heda’s cock brushed her front wall, just right. She was certain Heda had adjusted her position for just exactly that reaction so she could rain down a few more spanks to that pretty little ass right in front of her. They were as loud as they were painful and Clarke couldn’t help but writhe a little. Heda put what looked like a controlling hand on her back. They knew it to be more of a comfort though. Heda pulled her cock from Clarke’s pussy and rubbed their combined juices on Clarke’s ass before pushing back into her omega’s cunt. The lube was for her fingers. She wanted to push her omega to the edge before pulling back. </p><p>Knowing she had to hold herself off until she had permission, she groaned, internally this time, when she felt what Heda was doing to her ass. As soon as Heda pushed one finger in, Clarke almost came. She did not actually want the punishment that came from cumming without Heda’s permission in public. In private was a different matter. She clenched as hard as she could on Heda’s cock and her finger while she took a few steadying breaths before she began rocking again. Heda continued on with the meeting more focused on her omega than anything else. Soon, she had worked a second finger into her omega’s ass and was scissoring her fingers. When the third finger joined in, she let go, cumming inside Clarke with a quiet groan. Spurt after spurt of rope shot into Clarke’s pussy. This was also Clarke’s silent permission to cum and cum she did. </p><p>With a swat to her ass, Clarke got up and knelt back on her pillow, face red with how hot that was, and maybe a little embarrassment too. Watching that display had Anya hard as a rock and now that Heda had take her turn, Anya could. She would never and wasn’t allowed at their omega before Heda in public. She tapped Clarke’s other shoulder and when Clarke turned to look at her, Anya pointed between her legs. Clarke stood, made her way over to the General, turned her back to her and grabbed her ankles. Anya knew not to keep Clarke like this too long or Clarke would get a headache with all the blood rushing into her head. They had learned this the hard way.</p><p>With Clarke grabbing her spread ankles, Anya used her pussy for lube before pushing her cock into Clarke’s ass. Watching Heda open her up had almost sent her over the edge. She wondered if Heda had done that on purpose. She probably did. Since it was a clan meeting, Anya took what was hers in one hard thrust. She began rutting into her omega at a harsh pace. She had grabbed Clarke’s hips to steady her and used her hands to help move Clarke as much as she used her own hips to move her cock. Anya loved watching her cock disappear into Clarke’ ass, taking her tight hole and making it hers. Clarke loved it too and clenched her ass every time a dick was in her to the hilt. She loved feeling a pelvis flush against her cheeks so she squeezed on her dick to keep her there a moment longer. They all knew she did this and yet no one said anything as the alphas loved it just as much.</p><p>As Anya neared her peak, she couldn’t resist spanking Clarke’s ass before reaching around and  rubbing her clit harshly. This had Clarke cumming and the clenching on Anya’s cock had Anya filling up her ass as Clarke milked her for all she had. Before pulling out, Anya reached into her pocket and pulled out Clarke’s butt plug. She shoved it into her ass as quickly as she could when she pulled out, seating her cum inside her. And with that, she sent Clarke to kneel on her cushion knowing exactly how red Clarke’s face cheeks would be having just been taken in front of so many. Pike had made a few lewd comments about it and he would be dealt with later. Harshly. He had been warned previously, now he would be punished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>